


Goodnight, Fundy.

by BumbleBee_HQ



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Good!Schlatt, Mama Quackity, Momity, cabinet family, cabinet family dynamic, fundy gets some love, minor vilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Anyone with two eyes could tell Fundy was hurting. Even if he hadn’t had a good relationship with his father before, the election had left him properly orphaned.Wilbur didn’t want him anymore.But Schlatt did.-------------------------------Or! A cabinet family fic where Fundy gets to rest, as he deserves.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 417





	Goodnight, Fundy.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this ooc? Probably. Does it make me happy though? ye s.

Anyone with two eyes could tell Fundy was hurting. Even if he hadn’t had a good relationship with his father before, the election had left him properly orphaned.

Wilbur didn’t want him anymore.

Even with how much he hated the man, that hurt. He hadn’t had somebody care for him in so long. It was obvious. Even a little affection or praise had him on the verge of tears, and even if he was too scared to admit it he desperately needed some form of a parental figure. He hadn’t meant to pick Schlatt. Schlatt just..

Schlatt wanted him. Schlatt wanted to help him.

Even if Fundy didn’t want to admit it, he had chosen Schlatt for his new father figure (Either subconsciously or consciously, it was anyone's guess). And Schlatt had caught on.

Schlatt leaned over Fundy’s shoulder, smiling at his work as he stood up a bit straighter. He placed a hand on Fundy’s head, right in between his ears, and pet him a bit. It wasn’t condescending or treating him like a pet like Wilbur would have.. It was just affection. Just because he cared.

Fundy nearly cried. Schlatt just smiled at him.

“You’re doing great, kid. Really- You and Tubbo are the most productive here, and you're not even old enough to drink.” Fundy laughed at that, making the taller hybrid chuckle a bit as well. “Hey- Quacks has been trying to get Tubbo to watch a movie with us for a while now, would you wanna join us-?”

It was probably an overreaction, but Fundy’s heart nearly stopped in that moment. It was nothing really. Just a movie. But something about the four of them-about how Schlatt and Quackity treated him and Tubbo-made it so special. He had never gotten to do “family” things after his mom died…

“I uh- Yeah. I’d love that.”

Schlatt grinned, more genuine then Fundy thought he’d ever seen him. “Alright. I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll see you later alright kid-? And don’t you dare skip lunch today, don’t act like I didn’t notice-” He started making his way to the door and Fundy couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah- Promise.”

“See ya later half-pint.”

“Later, Schlatt.”

\----------------------------------------------

Fundy had never been happier to live in the white house. Sure, it was a bit odd at first, but it made sense now. Schlatt wasn’t lying. He really just wanted to keep them safe.

And, it meant stuff like this could happen.

Schatt had sat himself in the middle of the couch, Quackity laying his head in the taller hybrid's lap. They were so obviously in love it was gross sometimes. Fundy could hear Tubbo over in the kitchen, making popcorn.

Fundy was a bit scared to intrude, but decided to sit with Schlatt against his better judgement. Schlatt wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to his side (Not too close, though. He was always so careful to make sure Fundy could pull away if he didn’t want to be held.) and Fundy melted into the touch.

He would never admit how painfully touch starved he was, but this was nice. Schlatt didn’t ask why he so desperately needed his affection, so he didn’t have to supply an answer. Schlatt just smiled and enjoyed seeing Fundy relax. He always worried his boys didn’t rest enough.

Tubbo eventually joined them, Quackity sitting up to pull the small boy into his arms. It all seemed so.. Warm. Familiar. It was nice how Schlatt and Quackity treated them. Being held and praised, for once. Neither of them had ever really had that growing up, neither of them realized how badly they wanted that praise.

Fundy only snapped out of his deep-thoughts™ when the movie started. At some point they must have chosen the animated Robin Hood movie. Fundy shifted, leaning almost fully on Schlatt’s side.

“You comfy kiddo?” He chuckled, though it wasn’t meant to be rude. The ram hybrid's hand found its way onto Fundy’s head, softly petting the boy as the movie started up.

“Mhm..” Fundy smiled a bit. He could get used to this.

\----------------------------------------------

At some point or another, Tubbo had gone out cold. Fundy was only half awake himself as a warm blanket had found its way over his shoulders. Quackity picked Tubbo up, pressing a kiss to Schlatt’s forehead before he was off to put the child to bed.

Fundy curled closer to Schlatt, not wanting to leave his arms. The ram hybrid shifted, laying down more on the couch and pulling Fundy to his chest. At some point Quackity returned and said something, and Fundy could hear Schlatt respond, but he just wasn’t paying attention. He hadn’t been this safe in so long, he didn’t need to worry about it. Sure, it was probably misplaced trust, but Fundy trusted that Schlatt would protect him if something bad happened while he rested.

Schlatt ran his fingers through the small fox hybrid’s hair, humming to the boy. Fundy smiled and closed his eyes properly, just enjoying the rise and fall of Schlatt’s chest.

“G’night, Dad..”  
“Goodnight, Fundy.”


End file.
